Of Cola, Computers and Love
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: A study in the effects of caffiene and nightmares on the terminally (


In Need of Title ****

Of Cola, Computers and Love

"Ugh," groaning in annoyance, Inoue Miyako slumped down on her futon, lying on her back and facing the ceiling.

"Miyako-san," came the high-pitched voice of the pinked-feathered Poromon from where he was tucked into a small make-shift basket/bed, "what's wrong?" Poromon rolled over, the light blanket that covered him fell a bit so that his beak was exposed.

"I can't sleep," Miyako answered. "I had around five cans of cola today. All that caffeine is catching up on me."

"You shouldn't have drunk that much soda," Poromon chided.

"I know, I know, but I like it! It's all fizzy!" Miyako rolled on her side so that she faced Poromon. "I won't keep you up, though. You must be tired after the battle today."

Poromon's answer was a yawn and Miyako tucked his blanket back around him.

"Good night," she giggled. Poromon's reply was muffled by his beak being pressed against the bottom of the basket and covered by a blanket. His eyes drooped shut soon after and Miyako assumed he was asleep. 

Miyako chewed her lip. On one hand, she was supposed to be asleep and her digimon _was_, so the light had be turned off and she had to be quiet, but on the other hand, she was bored and wide awake. She sat up and crossed her arms. Miyako uncrossed them and stretched. She forced a yawn but it was unsuccessful in convincing her subconscious that she was tired. She glanced around her bedroom, not seeing much; it was dark and she was not wearing her glasses. 

Miyako reached one arm out to the bedside table, feeling around for her glasses. Her hand found her D-3 and D-Terminal first and she pulled them both onto her futon with her. Finding her glasses, Miyako slipped them on and examined her now mostly visible D-3 and D-Terminal.

She thought back to that afternoon; her D-3 had begun to glow and Hawkmon transformed to his champion form of Aquilamon. She forced herself not to think about the new threat of the woman Palmon had seen. The Chosen Children had just defeated one enemy, they deserved sometime before another one. She clicked her tongue, remembering. Apparently, the Digimon Kaiser was not such a bad guy after all. Forgiveness was something she could give him, though trust was something he would have to earn.

Miyako placed her D-3 on the bedside table again and turned her attention to her D-Terminal. If she was awake, Miyako mused, then perhaps one of the other Chosen Children would be as well.

**To:** _Everyone_

**From: **_Inoue Miyako_

Miyako pursed her lips looking at what she had typed thus far. How interesting.

**Body: **_Hi, everyone! Is anybody besides me awake? (Daisuke, I'm looking at you!) If anyone is awake, REPLY!!!!! Pleeeeaaaase! I'm bored! _

Miyako left it at that and send the message, hoping for a reply. Someone to talk to would at least give her something to do before she eventually would fall asleep. Fifteen minutes later, Miyako resolved herself to being the only one of the Chosen Children circle to be awake and placed her D-Terminal on the bedside table.

She flopped down on her futon and sighed, wishing she could at the very least turn on the light so she could flip through a magazine. At the moment, the most exciting thing she had to do was count by five's. So, she so. 

At number five hundred thirty-five, a trio of bleeps came from the bedside table. Miyako immediately perked up and snatched her D-Terminal flipping it open.

**To: **_Inoue Miyako_

**From: **_Ichijouji Ken_

Miyako was fairly certain had she not been wearing her glasses, her eyes would have fallen out of their sockets, but luckily the lenses were there to hold them in.

**Body: **_I wasn't going to reply, but Minomon insisted I counted as 'anyone.' I meant to thank you for the e-mail you sent this afternoon as it was, so thank you. --Ichijouji Ken._

**To: **_Ichijouji Ken_

**From: **_Inoue Miyako_

**Body: **_You're welcome, Ichijouji-san. Frankly, I never thought that sending a message to 'everyone' would automatically include you (it never has before, has it?) but I guess it's the powers that be telling you you're officially one of us. --Inoue Miyako_

**To: **_Inoue Miyako_

**From: **_Ichijouji Ken_

****

Body: _I never checked before; I only just started carrying my D-Terminal when I got my crest. And I hardly think a few gadgets makes me a part of your team. --Ichijouji Ken_

**To: **_Ichijouji Ken_

**From: **_Inoue Miyako_

**Body: **_A few gadgets?!? What do you think makes the rest of us Chosen Children? Picking a colored straw? --Inoue Miyako_

****

To: _Inoue Miyako_

****

From: _Ichijouji Ken_

**Body: **_Virtue; it's virtue that makes you chosen, child of Love and Purity. --Ichijouji Ken_

**To: **_Ichijouji Ken_

****

From: _Inoue Miyako_

****

Body: _Yeah? And what's kindness, genius? --Inoue Miyako_

**To: **_Inoue Miyako_

****

From: _Ichijouji Ken_

****

Body: _Not at all accurate. --Ichijouji Ken_

**To: **_Ichijouji Ken_

****

From: _Inoue Miyako_

****

Body: _So what is kindness? It's being nice. Apologizing for when you were wrong and helping us is nice. So that makes you nice and kind. So there. Nyah. --Inoue Miyako_

**To: **_Inoue Miyako_

****

From: _Ichijouji Ken_

****

Body: _There's more to it than that. Remember just earlier today you hated me and know suddenly you think I'm nice? It's ridiculous to imply that the events of one afternoon undermine months when there was adequate time to determine the characteristics of a person. --Ichijouji Ken_

**To: **_Ichijouji Ken_

****

From: _Inoue Miyako_

**Body: **_Do you want me to hate you?_

**To: **_Inoue Miyako_

**From: **_Ichijouji Ken_

**Body: **_Your contempt is not something I want, merely something I deserve. --Ichijouji Ken PS How did you toggle for underline?_

**To: **_Ichijouji Ken_

**From: **_Inoue Miyako_

**Body: **_Use the up arrow and shift key after selecting the character you want to use. My caffeine high is wearing off, so I'm going to go to sleep now. Hey--why are you up so late, anyway? And by the way; I meant it. I really look forward to when you join the other Chosen Children. You are one of us. But if you're not ready, I won't you bug all the time or anything. (Daisuke probably will, though! And he doesn't give up, you know!) Good night, Ken-kun. --Inoue Miyako_

After sending the message, Miyako snuggled into her sheet and blanket. She promptly fell asleep. 

"MIYAKO-CHAN!" 

The next morning, Miyako sat up immediately, snapping awake at her mother's shout. 

"I'm not calling you again," her mother warned.

Miyako blinked and rubbed her eyes. As she reached to the bedside table for her glasses, she hand brushed across her D-Terminal. She slipped her glasses on and flipped her terminal open, accessing her e-mail. Five new messages registered, in order of newest to oldest.

**To: **_Inoue Miyako_

**From: **_Motomiya Daisuke_

**Body: **_Huh? Why are you looking at me? What did I do? --Daisuke_

**To: **_Inoue Miyako_

**From: **_Takaishi Takeru_

**Body: **_I hope you got some sleep; didn't you tell us yesterday that you've got a test today? --Takaishi Takeru_

**To: **_Inoue Miyako_

**From: **_Hida Iori_

**Body: **_You should have been more responsible, Miyako-chan. You knew all that soda would keep you up! --Hida Iori_

**To: **_Inoue Miyako_

**From: **_Yagami Hikari_

**Body: **_I told you all that caffeine would keep you up! See you at school! --Hikari_

**To: **_Inoue Miyako_

**From: **_Ichijouji Ken_

**Body: **_Ken-kun? That's rather familiar. I had nightmares, actually. Sweet dreams, Miyako-san. --Ken_

"Miyako-chan!" her mother called again, despite her previous warning.

"Coming!" Miyako called, her fingers flying over her D-Terminal.

**To: **_Everyone_

**From: **_Inoue Miyako_

**Body: **_Thanks for responding (eventually) to most of you. As for my fellow insomniac, maybe we can type at each other again sometime. --Inoue Miyako_

Miyako dressed and left her room, making sure to return with some extra food hidden in a napkin for Poromon. As the pink-feathered digimon ate, Miyako packed up her bookbag. She dropped her D-3 in second to last, last being her D-Terminal. When she picked up the device however, it beeped. Miyako opened the screen finding one new message waiting for her.

**To:**_ Inoue Miyako_

**From: **_Ichijouji Ken_

**Body: **_I'd like that._

**To: **_Ichijouji Ken_

**From: **_Inoue Miyako_

**Body: **_Good. ^_^_

~*~*~

AN- Many thanks to Mr. TK at the 'Addition' MB for the title! 

Disclaimers: The usual; I don't own Digimon and all


End file.
